Altruism Concept
by DecrescentMelancholy
Summary: Altruism (or Ethical Altruism) is an ethical doctrine that holds that individuals have a moral obligation to help, serve or benefit others, if necessary at the sacrifice of self interest. More precisely, an action is morally right if the consequences of that action are more favourable than unfavourable to everyone except the agent.


As the silence swallowed them whole, just some puffs of cold air and water sliding down their bodies being heard/felt by the only conscious being tied down by their duty under the grand, dark and unforgiving night sky, splashing and whirling brought the person out of their daze, warmth flickering out of rhythm before stabilizing once more. Shaking, pale hands tightening around the fabric that could hide them from pricing eyes but no so much from the cold.

A slam made the night creature flinch. Nervous eyes landed upon the bundle at their side, even breathing so foreign to their ears, a sound so calm and quiet comparing to their whimpering and scared heart. Guilt building in their chest. Not regret. No. They did not regret this, but they felt ashamed that the bundled had to be dragged into this nightmare called reality. They felt the bundle's suffering to the bone. Every aching, painful and excruciating feeling carved down to their very soul.

No, they did not regret this. Even if their skin was burning from the cold, even as their eyes couldn't see kore than a few blurs. Even as their muscles lost their strength and their lungs fought to catch more air. Even as their throat felt rough and dry and their face pale every second more. They did not regret it. If more, they would do it again.

The night contrasted with their pale fixation but blended o' so well with the emotions swirling inside their naked body bared to no one but to the blanket hiding their shame, the bundle who unknowingly in possession of their clothes and to anyone who dared come forward to them in this form. The quiet but sharp melody of the crying, indigo sky was drilling inside their ears, making its way into his skull when they were made aware once again of the distant sounds of splashing. Too familiar to be anything other than footsteps, they tensed visibly, immediately hyper-aware of their hopeless situation. The shivering, naked figure on the floor concealed a cough, throat tightening more than it already was but right now thank to a completely different situation. There was no other explanation for the sudden appearance at this very specific location. It had to be them. A shuddering breath and clenched fists was their reaction when their suspicions were made, unfortunately, true. An invisible knife gained enough sentience to move itself and stab the fearing, jittery heart of the night creature trembling in the dark. One of their hands move instinctively to land on top of the bundle sleeping peaceful and unaware by their side. Their breath hitched.

Two silhouettes flickered where the alley opened at the end, firm and sure steps walking without indecision to approach the figures on the other side. The seconds passed and the silhouettes were getting closer, traveling the form of two young but grown men. The naked creatures growled at the best of their capacity, rightfully irritated by the appearance of these two, hands automatically hugging the thin material closer to their bodies. But then, irritation turned to shock. They took an intake of breath, throat closing again.

The face. It was the face of one of them that threw the person off. It was that knowing but pissed smirk, that unruly dark, black hair. That pale but slightly tanned skin. That scar on their cold face. Those red eyes.

Yeah, they knew that man alright.

The arrival of those two made them uneasy but they didn't dare breath a word to _him_.

The man bent a knee, coming eye level to both conscious and unconscious human beings. The other man kept standing in the shadows, not moving a single muscle. The one kneeling didn't spared a look their way but instead he was smirking at the not-so-freezing body that was breathing evenly on the floor. After looking at the bundle for a few minutes, those sharp, red eyes redirected to look at them. Look into those eyes made them dizzy. It was like staring into an endless void and they had to look away or otherwise they could lose themselves looking into those orbs. The red seem peer into their very soul, ripping apart anything and everything that dared intervene in the middle. The man's smirk only grew when he noticed how uncomfortable the person in front of him was.

'I cannot believe I'm totally naked in front of him' their mind was a mess, thoughts moving and injecting their non-existing bodies into the core of their brain.

If the man noticed how they were lost to their thoughts, he didn't show it, instead, he gripped both sides of their face with one hand, surprisingly gentle. Forest green met sharp red.

"You were very, very stupid. This was obviously the act if an idiot." His eyes darken, a rage fighting to get put dancing behind the red of those eyes. His lips tightened, smile turning into a forced act. "You don't think you can cut class just because of this, do you? I hope to see you on Friday."

Their body was too weak to move or fight after helping the little bundle sleeping on the floor so when strong arms grabbed their body from the ground and took them in the direction of the car _they_ came in bridal style, no protests left their mouth. A sudden heaviness fell on top of their body, the feeling of a seat under them only being a distant feeling. A soft touch, almost going unnoticed if it were fight the weakness and sleepiness draping over them.

Ears being cottoned from the inside, they were only able to hear one last thing before succumbing to the tired needs their body was demanding to take. The fact the they were naked inside one of their cars didn't register, only the strict voice of their teacher was barely heard as their eyes fell closed.

"You won't ever again do something as stupid as this. Ever." The rest was swallowed by darkness just as they had been swallowed by the night.

 **X**

The explosion of sound that filled his ears was loud enough to make his deaf for a few seconds. A gasp crawled out from his throat, eyes watering, hand flying to press over his chest. The glint blinded him momentarily, tears spilling over his cheeks. His lips were chapped and dry, making him instantaneously sick, more so than a few minutes before.

A dizziness came, dropping over his body like a bucket of ice cold water.

 _'It was just a text'_

He shook his head. The consequences were always there and never, nor even once, did he regret doing this. Another cough broke out, the air not fillings his lungs enough for him to breath properly. As his left hand held his neck, his right moved and twitched all the way to the floor trying to grab his phone. The room was quiet now, compared to a few seconds ago when his hands were rigid, letting his phone fall to the ground. Bit the quiet wasn't reassuring, it just made him nauseous. His finger brushed over his screen, the material feeling too cold on his hand.

This time he felt it before it even happened. The thump making his head throb and his stomach twist. Footsteps. The thought burnt him, as hot as his sling felt, the acidic taste of that thought doubled him over, the teaching not quite reaching his ears more than the heavy footsteps getting closer to the door.

He wiped the tears from his eyes before they even dared to fall down, hand moving to drop his phone on top of the night stand so he could have an empty to hand to grab the door handle. It was no matter of yes or no or even having to argue about it. It was more of a _had_ to than anything, really. His breathing evened as he tried to calm the shaking nerves inside his hand. By pure will only, he opened the door, just a second interval between that and actually looking outside before his body tumbled and almost fell to the side. Green eyes widened when they realized that it was him standing in front of his door. Why him? How-?

All thoughts scattered away from his brain when he saw the raging fury bubbling inside those inferno, dark red eyes. He was not happy. The man very displeased and on the border of madness as the exasperation made itself known inside those tired, blood orbs.

'He knows,' and of course he was right. Why wouldn't he be? There was no other explanation for this sudden appearance. Green eyes looked down at the tensed hands extended to his body, palm facing up. The teacher waited for his actions, for any kind of movement. He bit his lip. Izuku knew what meant, what he wanted but he couldn't do it. How could he possibly give him what he wanted?

"Now," his authorities voice was laced with irritation. Izuku flinched, not caring if that was noticeable or not. He couldn't do it. It would hurt him. He lived for this, he just couldn't give it away! "Midoriya," the voice was deep and low, a hint of danger draping over it all. The boy trembled, vision going blurry as his hand moved to the night table, wrapping reluctantly around his phone.

The teacher waited, not pressuring him any more and just waiting for him to drop the object on his palm. The boy did it, albeit with reluctance and extreme physical pain, but he did. Tears were filling his eyes mere second after some had already fall down his reddened cheeks.

 _'This is unfair,'_ a voice in his head kept repeating over and over, like a broken record. His eyes were watching the blurry image of his phone being put inside his teacher's pocket. A choked sob filled his throat.

He knew. Of course he did. Today was Friday, and he was absent of class. He must have been mad already but the fury he felt must have peeked when he received a notification of the text message. _They_ all received things like that from his kind. Not like his kind wanted that, they just somehow got hold of information like that. And, apparently, Aizawa had received a notification that he sent a text. The cough that burned all the way out from his dry lips didn't help his case.

"I _told_ you to never do something as restless as this again!" A vein popped on his forehead, his throat and neck visibly contracting, chest heaving with labored breaths. "You will rest for a few days and once you're better you _will_ return to class. I'll be waiting." Those eyes burned into his as hot iron did when branding an object. The shudder that betrayed him couldn't have escaped his teacher's gaze but his only action was turning around and leaving the same way he came. Dripping fury like water from a fountain and completely silent, like a ninja on the night.

But, as his eyes were trained on Aizawa's retreating back, as his chest burned in sync with his skin and throat, as his eyes watered and his body limped, only one thought overpowered all the others fighting to make an appearance just as marking as those eyes.

"I'm fucked,"


End file.
